


Legend never died

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic e one-shot con Severus Piton protagonista.
Series: Pozionista dannato [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041752





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per: “Questa storia partecipa a Prompt nevosi e natalizi indetta da Emy Milicchio nel Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 5) Il Natale è un periodo perfetto per una tazza di zabbaione, ma X non è capace di prepararlo, così chiede aiuto a Y  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uqlxhz4v3Wc; Severus Snape: "Look What You Made Me Do".

La forza delle maldicenze

Severus mosse il capo di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori e assunse un’espressione infastidita, avanzando con passi spediti.

«Quindi è questo che pensi, Lupin? Che sia stato io a dire a tutti che sei un lupo mannaro» domandò. Fiocchi neve avevano iniziato a cadere e il vento freddo gli arrossò il viso pallido.

Lupin disse secco: «Tutti mi hanno detto che la notizia è venuta da te», il viso solcato da profonde cicatrici.

Ad ogni movimento di Piton, il suo mantello nero svolazzava.

«Ero a conoscenza del tuo segreto da un anno intero. Perché avrei dovuto dirlo solo alla fine?» domandò secco il pozionista.

«Io ti capisco. Ho quasi mangiato degli studenti e ti ho attaccato…» lo giustificò Lupin.

Severus lo interruppe infastidito: «Al diavolo. Non è certo colpa tua se non sei arrivato in tempo a prendere la mia pozione, ma di quel traditore di Minus».

Lupin fece una smorfia, insistendo: «Non puoi negare che hai lasciato degli indizi agli studenti durante l’anno…».

«Sappiamo entrambi che non ci sarebbero mai arrivati. Insulsi ragazzini che non si applicano! Il messaggio era per la Granger e difatti è l’unica che lo abbia compreso» ribatté Piton, con tono atono, socchiudendo gli occhi.

«Allora perché tutti…» provò ancora Lupin. Venendo interrotto ancora una volta: «La notizia è realmente partita da me. Ogni tanto devo permettere al Signore Oscuro di carpirmi dei segreti. A diffonderla è stato Lucius, non certo io…».

«Mi dispiace di averti giudicato» sussurrò, leccandosi le labbra.

Severu lo guardò di sottecchi. «Al contrario, hai fatto benissimo. Qualsiasi mio atto di gentilezza potrebbe far comprendere che non sono un vero Mangiamorte. Io stesso faccio di tutto perché gli studenti, il corpo docenti e chiunque mi conosca pensino che sono vendicativo e sleale» gli disse.

«Invece ti sei preso cura di me durante tutto l’anno scorso» ribatté risoluto Remus.

«Non mi hai ancora detto perché sei tornato durante questo Natale» disse Piton. Si era creato uno strato di neve su cui i suoi passi rimanevano impressi.

Lupin rispose: «Sono di passaggio. Il professor Silente voleva dei consigli. Quello che è successo con il calice lo preoccupa», alle loro spalle in lontananza si vedeva un grande ponte sospeso in legno, traballante e in parte storto.

«Preoccupa tutti» ammise Piton, il viso esangue rendeva ancor più pronunciato il suo naso.

«Mi devo far perdonare. Ti offrirei una tazza di zabaione, penso sia perfetto per le feste. Solo che non so cucinarlo» disse Lupin, notando che l’altro aveva incrociato le braccia al petto, ma continuava a camminare con grazia.

«Non è affatto difficile. La cucina e le pozioni hanno molto in comune» spiegò Severus pacato.

«Mi aiuteresti a prepararlo?» domandò Lupin e saltellò arzillo sul posto.

«Se questo può riappacificare il tuo animo tormentato disse ironico Severus.

Lupin gli sorrise grato. Abbiamo sbagliato ai tempi." L’odio tra Case ti ha accecato. Avrei dovuto convincere agli altri a far di te un Malandrino e non quel traditore di Peter".

«Allora andiamo da te immediatamente! Voglio proprio imparare a prepararlo» disse, prendendolo per mano e strattonandolo.

Piton roteò gli occhi. "In questi momenti non mi stupisce che sia un Grifondoro, è rumoroso ed eccitabile come qualsiasi esponente di quella Casa di pazzi vestiti di rosso-oro" pensò, liberando la mano, ma facendo strada.


	2. Fonte di informazioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”  
> Prompt: 5. Termometro.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnt8NwMRe6o; Nightcore - Be Your Light (Lyrics).

Fonte di informazioni

Severus sbuffò sonoramente, rigirandosi il termometro tra le mani.

«Quindi me ne sa spiegare l’esatta funzione?» domandò con voce gioiosa il signor Weasley.

Piton lo guardò e schioccò la lingua sul palato. "Sembra sempre un bambino eccitato, per ogni cosa. Mi chiedo come ha potuto sposare sua moglie che, invece, non fa altro che lamentarsi di tutto.

Trovo insopportabile la fissazione di quest’uomo per il mondo babbano, mi ricorda quella degli esploratori occidentali per i ‘cosiddetti’ selvaggi.

Però devo ammettere che la sua allegria è contagiosa"

«Serve per controllare la temperatura. Se è troppo bassa o troppo alta si rischia la vita» gli rispose.

Weasley lo incalzò: «Quindi cura la febbre?».

«No, ti fa solo sapere che ce l’hai» rispose Severus con tono seccato.

«Quindi è un rivelatore» mormorò Arthur e riprese il termometro tra le mani con espressione reverenziale.

Piton roteò gli occhi, cedendo: «Una specie».


	3. Amore taciuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-fic su: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imGaOIm5HOk; Yiruma, (이루마) - Kiss the Rain. Scritta sentendola su: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zdmFHf4Wkk.  
> Prompt di Piume d'Ottone: Tacenda: cose che è meglio non dire, da lasciar passare in silenzio.

Amore taciuto

Severus si sdraiò sul letto a baldacchino, dai pesanti drappi verde acido, le colonne in ebano si alzavano vertiginosamente e gli davano la nausea. Chiuse gli occhi e incrociò le braccia al petto, concentrandosi sul suono del proprio respiro e della pioggia fuori dalla finestra.

_Lily era stesa sul letto al suo fianco e gli sorrideva, i morbidi capelli rossi ricadevano sulla federa a raggera._

_Piton allungò una mano tremante verso di lei, nella direzione delle sue labbra socchiuse._

Un tuono rimbombò nella camera da letto e il pozionista sgranò gli occhi, trovandosi davanti il secondo cuscino del proprio letto. Nel talamo era steso solo lui e sulla spessa coperta era riportato il simbolo della Casa Serpeverde.

Severus si alzò seduto sul letto, tremando nella sottile camicia da notte bianca che indossava, sotto non indossava altri indumenti. Una ciocca mora gli ricadde davanti al viso, solleticandogli il naso pronunciato.

La stanza in ombra fu illuminata dal lampo che rischiarò il cielo.

"Dal tuo cuore era scomparsa ogni briciola d’affetto per me, la nostra amicizia non contava nulla e amore per me non ne avevi mai provato. Ora che sei morta, i tuoi sentimenti continuano ad essere vuoti per me, ma a proteggere e ricoprire il figlio di James. Potter, nonostante tutti i suoi sbagli, valeva molto più di me agli occhi di tutti, compresi ai tuoi. Vedevi oltre chiunque, ma in me non hai mai visto niente di bello.

Vorrei ricredermi, ma temo che nessuno dei miei studenti mi vorrà più bene di quanto abbia fatto tu", gli sfuggì un profondo singhiozzò. Si nascose il viso tra le mani adunche, mentre le lacrime rigavano il suo volto pallido e aguzzo, come le gocce di pioggia scivolavano sui vetri della sua stanza.

"Anche il mio cuore si sente vuoto perché non ho mai avuto il tuo amore e mai lo farò. Come si potrebbe amare qualcuno come me?", gli sfuggì un singhiozzo più rumoroso. "Mi sveglio ogni notte e penso che farei qualsiasi cosa per rivedere i tuoi occhi, per rincontrarli nuovamente col mio sguardo".

Si stese nuovamente sul letto e si nascose il viso con il braccio, le sue lacrime inumidivano il cuscino.

"Di te non è rimasto altro che un ricordo che conservo gelosamente. Questo dolore fa così male perché ti amerò per sempre", chiuse gli occhi.

_Lily era sopra di lui, i capelli le ricadevano sulla spalla nuda. «Non fare il frignone, Sev» scherzò, ridendo._

Severus cercò di accarezzarle la guancia, ma la mano andò oltre e aprì nuovamente gli occhi. Si premette la mano sulla bocca per soffocare un urlo di dolore, finendo per fare dei bassi guaiti sofferenti. "Questi sentimenti resteranno rinchiusi in me e non li pronuncerò mai ad alta voce. Non li dirò a nessuno, come non li ho mai svelati a te".

I suoi bassi versi erano coperti dallo scrosciare pressante della pioggia. La stanza era fredda, le fiamme del camino si erano spente e dei pezzi di legno erano rimasti dei carboni anneriti.


End file.
